


Wanted

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, mentions physical abuse, prompted on tumblr, unrequited love at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I wanna make you feel wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt on Tumblr to do this, originally posted on tumblr.  
> Warning: Mentions of physical abuse and low self-esteem, read at your own risk. Nothing major but I am obligated to give warnings, now enjoy! Xx

 

              _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _Never let you forget it_  
 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

**_~Wanted by Hunter Hayes_ **

* * *

 

They officially started dating a year after they met, Niall and Aiden.

Niall had been fifteen and Aiden was sixteen, Harry was happy for Niall. He honestly was, any girl-or boy- that made Niall smile the way Aiden did was a friend of Harry’s!

Harry didn’t find out they were dating till he had caught them in a middle of a snog session on Niall’s bed, their shirts already off.

The fourteen year old simply blushed beat red-like a tomato-apologized and rushed out o the room, closing the door behind him.

Later that day Niall had snuck into Harry’s room finding the younger curly-haired lad sat on his bed reading a comic book of some sort.

“Hey Haz,” His voice was low and a bit of embarrassment, Harry looked up from the book surprised that his blonde friend was even here.

“Hey Ni.”

The silence that over took the room was awkward, both blokes making sure not to make eye contact.

“I was going to tell you.”

“So why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was scared?”

“Of what?”

“Of you not wanting to be my friend anymore-“

“Niall!”

-because I’m _different_.” Niall finished his sentence his blue eyes cast down in shame; Harry looked up at his best mate.

“Just because you like boys doesn’t make you different Ni, and I’ll always be your best friend.”

“You mean it?”

“I promise you.”

* * *

 

His green eyes watched with jealousy as Aiden grabbed Niall by the waist and pressed their lips together.

Harry knew it was wrong to feel jealous, that’s why he hadn’t told Niall yet, that he loved him.

No he was _in_ love with Niall.

It had been two years since Niall and Aiden had started dating, Niall turning seventeen in just a few months and Aiden already being eighteen.

Harry had just turned sixteen a few weeks ago.

Niall and Harry were supposed to be having a boy’s night out, no girlfriends-or _boyfriends_ \- just Niall and Harry. _Harry and Niall_.

But somehow Aiden seemed to have “bumped” into them, arriving at the cinema at the same time Harry and Niall were buying the tickets to a film.

Harry turned away from the two love birds and sighed, Niall seemed too have seen Harry’s disappointment, “Hey A, maybe we can hang out another time, Hazza and I here are having a night out. Just the _two_ of us _._ ”

Harry couldn’t help but grin not being able to bite down the smile.

“Oh-Oh alright, I guess I’ll get going.”

* * *

 

Harry never really knew what happened behind closed doors, he never knew the truth behind that “perfect” couple.

He never saw those bruises that formed just underneath Niall’s neck.

He never noticed the way Niall flinched away when someone would put their hand on Niall’s shoulder.

He never noticed the way the Irish lad had trouble walking at times, or how he limped.

Nope, he never noticed the way dark shadows formed under Niall’s eyes, or how his blue eyes seemed to get duller as the days went on.

He never noticed how at times Niall would spend the whole night out in a pub.

He never noticed the way Aiden grabbed at Niall’s hand dragging and pulling him away a little too harsh and forceful for Harry’s taste.

But of course he hadn’t noticed.

Like he never noticed the way Niall would sneak into his room late at night with puffy red eyes and a sore throat, he never noticed the way Niall would cry at night and whimper in his sleep.

He never noticed the way Niall was intimidated by his own boyfriend.

Of course Harry hadn’t noticed.

Just like he hadn’t ever noticed the way Niall looked at him, with admiration and awe.

He never saw that.

He never saw the way Aiden would glare at the back of his head, or how Niall would sometimes beg him with his eyes to bring him with him and to not let Aiden take him away.

He never noticed the way Niall’s heart broke into pieces of small shards that seemed nonvisible.

He never noticed the way Niall loved him.

Nor did Niall.

Niall never noticed that he was in love Harry; he never noticed that since they were small kids that he had held a crush on the younger bloke.

If only both had known that the inedible would be soon to come, having no mercy on the Irish bloke.

Because you can never know what Love would throw your way?

Because Love was more of a mystery then Life was.

Because the way the sun turned to a dark shade and the way the moon’s light barely cast any light to the dark streets of Holmes Chapel was unnoticed.

Because the cause of physical pain never ends, especially for those who wanted nothing more than to feel as though they were _loved_?

* * *

 

It happened two years later, Niall was nineteen, Aiden was twenty, and Harry, well Harry was eighteen.

It was April 29, the exact date in which Niall and Aiden had- _would_ have been celebrating their fifth year anniversary, five years of being with the same guy.

Or so Niall thought.

His hands were hidden in his jean pockets; his hair was in its usual small quiff.

Though he looked like he always did there was something different about him that day, there seemed to be a light glow radiating off of the smaller boy.

Harry tried to ignore the tugging pull at his heart as he remembered that he wasn’t the cause of that glow.

“I’m going to ask Aiden to marry me.” Niall blurted out his eyes looking at Harry intently waiting to see his reaction.

Harry’s breath hitch, his green eyes were wide and he seemed shocked.

“W-What?”

“I said I am going to ask Aiden to marry me.” It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t heard but he didn’t understand.

“Why?”

“Because I-I love him.” But Harry could tell he was lying, he had known Niall pretty much his entire life!

He knew when Niall was lying and when he wasn’t, he knew that Niall wasn’t in love with the boy that had been with him for five years on this day.

“But-“ Harry was cut off by the sound of Niall’s mobile ringing, the sound of a sappy tune echoed through Harry’s small room.

“It’s Aiden. I’ve got to go Haz, but I’ll talk to you later.”

“B-Bye Niall.”

* * *

 

Niall walked into the familiar flat, Aiden’s. He pushed the door open and walked to the lift just a few meters away from him.

With the blink of an eye he soon found himself in front of the door that separated him from Aiden.

He took a cautious step forward and walking into the flat, the foyer was completely dark.

Niall could hear the familiar song that Niall had declared “their song”

He walked towards the lounge in which he found candles lit surrounding the furniture and small rose petals that led him to Aiden’s bedroom.

Niall smiled and blushed and hid his face though no one was there to see his normal pale cheeks go a rosy color.

Maybe Aiden was going to say sorry to him, maybe Aiden would finally come to his senses and apologize for hitting Niall all those times that he did.

Maybe he would finally grab Niall and look at him with love.

Niall let himself hope.

He walked towards the bedroom and opened the door; he was soon hit with the feel of heat and sweat.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Aiden had been cheating on him, on their anniversary.

* * *

 

“I HATE YOU!” The sound of the familiar Irish accent sent Harry straight out of his bed.

“I HATE YOU! DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Tears had formed in his eyes though he had no idea what was going on, “Oh c’mon Niall! Stop being stupid and get back in the car.” The sound of Aiden’s voice sent small amount of rage through Harry’s blood.

He watched from the inside as his best friend struggled to remove himself from Aiden’s grasp.

Niall’s face was pale-paler than before- his eyes seemed red and tears ran down his face.

Harry was out of his home in record time not bothering to put on a shirt or shoes.

Aiden grasped tighter and pulled Niall closer to him, “ _I told you get back in the car. Now!_ ” Aiden’s voice was laced with venom and disgust.

The Irish bloke went frigid and his body froze completely, he had heard that tone many times before to know what would be coming next.

Niall let himself be yanked away from Harry’s home, “Pull him one more time and I swear I will beat the-“ Niall’s blue eyes snapped to the side and he caught sight of Harry.

His curls were sticking everywhere and his voice was laced with sleepiness as if he had just woken up nearly minutes before.

“Oh looky, its little Harry. You should leave kid; this has nothing to do with you.” Aiden spat at him.

“Niall’s my mate, so it has everything to do with me, now I will ask you nicely get your hands off of him and-“ Yet again the British native boy was cut off.

“Harry p-please just go.”

“No Niall! He’s hurting you!”

“H-he isn’t Harry, he’s not hurting me.” More lies fell off of the blonde’s lips and Harry was afraid of believing him.

“Yeah Harry, listen to Niall-“ That had done it for Harry, soon enough Aiden was shoved to the ground and Niall was pushed to the side.

Harry was on top of Aiden his hands clenched into fists, fear rose on Niall’s body.

“I warned you!” Harry punched the older boy once, twice, three times until finally Aiden had processed what was going on and pushed the curly-haired-boy away.

He pulled on Harry’s curls before punching Harry square on the face.

“I’m not scared of you, _kid_.”

Niall was still at the side his eyes growing larger and larger by the second, he saw as Aiden punched Harry.

His blue eyes shone with fear and regret, he heard Harry groan out in pain and his eyes had had enough.

“Get away from him!”

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Niall said wrapping the gauze around Harry’s wrists, then made his way to clean his cuts.

“And do what? Let him hurt you?”

“He wasn’t hurting me-“

“You expect me to believe that rubbish?” His voice was low and cold though Niall had nothing to fear for the anger wasn’t directed to him but the bloke that once stood beside Niall.

“I shouldn’t have come here. I knew something was going to happen! God! I’m so stupid-“ Harry cut Niall off.

Niall didn’t say anything instead he busied himself helping Harry out, “Niall how long has he done this to you?”

“Considering that this is the first time I caught him cheating on me-“

“You know what I mean.” Niall did know what he meant, but he had hoped that acting stupid would make Harry get the hint that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Silence over took both mates, “Niall-“

“He did it every day, sometimes twice a day-and every time he could.” Niall finally said.

“AND YOU LET HIM HURT YOU!-“

“WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? HUH?!”

“Maybe leave him? Niall he was hurting you!”

“BUT UNLIKE ANYONE ELSE HE MADE ME FEEL WANTED!” Niall’s words slipped out to quick and he knew about a second later what he had just said.

He let go of the small wipe and backed away eyes wide open, “What?”

“N-Nothing,” Niall stuttered ready to leave the small bathroom they were enclosed in.

He was to slow though because in an instant he was pulled back and his shirt was yanked off.

A gasp escape Harry’s chapped and bloodied lips.

Bruises and cuts outlined Niall’s torso, hand marks were spotted everywhere.

His back was full of nail marks and… Belt marks…?

And for the first time in five years Harry could finally see clearly, he could see the bags under Niall’s eyes.

He could see the purple bruise on his collar that he once thought was a love bite.

He could see that Niall seemed smaller and more fragile than he did before.

He could finally see that behind fake smiles, behind fake laughs, behind innocent blue eyes hid a boy that was scarred and scared for his life.

And it pained him to realize he let this all happen.

* * *

 

Niall’s gaze landed on the mirror, his eyes were hollow and his face was pale.

He looked disgusting.

No wonder Aiden had cheated on him.

Who would want to date Niall? He had an annoying accent, he always ate to much, he was to pale, and ugly teeth and braces.

Who would love Niall?

“You’re disgusting.” Niall said to the mirror hiss gaze fixed on it, he couldn’t help the rage and anger that took over him.

Niall didn’t deserve to have anyone love him, he didn’t deserve to have parents that cared for him, he didn’t deserve to have a brother to look after him, he didn’t deserve to have Aiden love him, but most importantly to have Harry as his best friend.

He didn’t deserve any happiness.

* * *

 

The sound of loud music was heard from all the way downstairs, the music seemed to cover up Niall’s cries and begging’s for him to die were not heard.

He begged for someone to take him from the cruel world that he lived in.

He begged for mercy.

He begged for something- _someone_ \- to love him again.

He begged to hear words whispered into his ears telling him that he was perfect.

Of course Niall never got what he wanted.

Because what would life be if Niall never got what he deserved?

* * *

 

“You know just because you dumped his sorry bum does not mean you should be sulking about it.”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the way Harry’s voice carried out his words.

Though he still tried to ignore the actually sentence.

“It’s been almost a month, right?”

No response.

“Talk to me Niall.”

Nothing.

“Did I do something wrong.”

A simple shake.

“So why aren’t you talking?!”

Niall was fed up now.

He growled in anger, “Because I lost the only person that actually made me feel _perfect_! I lost the only person that actually _loved me_!” He didn’t dare open his eyes.

“I’ve always loved you-“

“So why did you let him hurt me?”

“I didn’t know-“

“Leave.”

“No.”

“Leave Harry.”

“Nope.”

“JUST LEAVE GOD DAMMIT!”

“No.” Harry walked slowly to the boy who laid on the bed his back facing Harry.

He slid his arms around the bloke and pulled him closer to Harry.

“I’m never going to-“

“Why won’t you leave?!”

He finally faced Harry, his eyes were red and puffy, dark shadows were cast under his eyes, he looked _dead._

“You don’t want me to leave.”

“Yes I-“

“So say it to me, look at me in the eyes and tell me. Tell me you want me to leave. Tell me you want me to stay out of your business. Tell me you don’t ever want to see me again.”

Niall couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t say that.

Instead he did the one thing he always longed to do; he crashed his lips against Harry’s.

Something seemed to click in both boys and Harry soon found himself kissing back.

* * *

 

His touch sent sparks down Harry’s skin, their bodies pressed together and the sound of the music playing in the background seemed nonexistent.

The feeling of Harry’s hot breath on Niall’s chest sent shivers down his spine, the hair at the back of his neck stood up.

His gaze landed on the British bloke who hovered just above him, green eyes landed on blue.

Harry’s green eyes landed on Niall’s plump pink lips, he licked his lips and started leaning forward, forgetting that just a few hours ago the Irish bloke was swearing that he hated him with all his guts.

“Kiss me.” The sound of Harry’s husky voice so close to Niall’s lips made him shiver with pleasure.

Harry didn’t bother to wait for the response instead in an instant his lips were on Niall’s.

Niall was quick to kiss back, his hands wrapped around Harry’s and his legs wrapped around his torso pulling him onto himself.

“Make love to me.”

Soon enough their clothes were strewn across the floor and their naked bodies were pressed together.

Small moans escape Niall’s lips, “I-I… Make… Me… Feel… Again…”

* * *

 

His blue eyes once more opened to reveal a bright green that seemed to have a joyous look on them, he smiled.

“I see you’re still here,” His Irish accent came out thick with sleepiness and drowsiness.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry looked down and it finally registered to Niall that he was _naked_ and Harry was _naked_.

A blush crept on his pale cheeks, “Aiden usually…” He trailed off and closed his eyes, his heart squeezed and pain erupted on his body.

“Forget about him.” Harry said his words being said on Niall’s skin.

Niall kept his eyes closed as he felt Harry push himself up and slowly slid down to Niall’s legs.

“Listen to me when I say you’re perfect. I’m gonna make you feel… _Wanted_

Niall felt Harry’s lips on his skin, shivers went up and down his spine, and he felt Harry smirk against him.

Harry made sure to kiss every inch of skin and flesh on Niall’s body finally arriving onto his face; he could feel the younger bloke hover over him.

Harry’s hot breath was enough to make Niall moan in pleasure, Harry’s lips finally crashed onto Niall’s.

Their lips mingled and moved in sync.

“You. Are. Beautiful.”

 

* * *

_As good as you make me feel_   
_I wanna make you feel better_   
_Better than your fairy tales_   
_Better than your best dreams_   
_You're more than everything I need_   
_You're all I ever wanted_   
_All I ever wanted_

**_~Wanted by Hunter Hayes_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudo and comment please! Xx


End file.
